Gambol
by gryffindormischief
Summary: A lovely snow day means play time for Harry, Teddy, and an initially reluctant Ginny.


A/N: daydreaming about it _not_ being stiflingly hot outside. Also quick reminder that I don't own anything :) Hinny  & Teddy time!

* * *

"Don't you dare throw that snowba- god _dammit_!"

Harry and Teddy stood a few meters away, cheeks flushed with cold, stifling giggles behind their mittened hands.

"Really? In the bloody _face_?" Ginny whined from the back door of the Burrow.

"Gin-Gin said a bad word," Teddy gasped, hazel eyes blown wide like saucers.

Harry folded his arms across his chest, rocking back and forth on his heels, "I believe she said _two_ little man. We can't just let this go, right?"

Teddy looked up at Harry, nodding his capped head in agreement, "Jus' can' let it go."

Ruffling his hair to knock the snow out, Harry looked at Ginny with false apology in his eyes, "I'm very sorry Miss, but we can't let this go."

Shaking his head in sorrow Teddy mumbled, " _Can't._ "

The red head narrowed her eyes, then quickly turned on her heel, intent on barricading herself inside the house where it was warm and she could decompress from a hectic morning of Christmas shopping with Hermione and her endlessly organized lists. Harry stuck his booted foot in the door, keeping it cracked open as Ginny slammed it harder, "You'll never take me alive!"

"You underestimate us Ginevra," Harry growled, placing one hand on the door and the other on the frame, slowly pushing them apart, "Teddy grab her!"

The little metamorphmagus rushed through the gap and latched himself onto Ginny's leg, snow dripping from his boots and onto her socks. Ginny's hands landed on her hips as she looked menacingly from godson to godfather, "Now what?"

Teddy shrugged, still maintaining his death grip on her calf, while Harry stepped inside, stomping his boots on the rag rug. Drawing closer, he stood over Ginny, looking down into her upturned face and whispered, "You'll see soon enough Weasley." Then, in quick succession, Harry shouted, "Release the beast!"

Ginny's indignant, "Oi!" was over shadowed by the battle cry the two boys had apparently spent the entire day perfecting. Soon, Ginny found herself swung over Harry's shoulder, getting an excellent view of Harry's bum, while Teddy followed behind, struggling to carry Ginny's winter coat and boots through the path his godfather's steps cut through the snow drifts.

"Nice arse, Potter," Ginny flirted, nuzzling his lower back playfully, hoping to get him to relaxed enough that she could escape.

"Now, now, none of that Weasley," Harry reprimanded, smacking her bum lightly, "We have made _plans_."

Ginny propped herself up on an elbow and looked toward Teddy, quirking a questioning eyebrow. The little Lupin nodded enthusiastically, hair changing to mimic Harry's ebony tresses, "Tha's right. _Plans_."

The trio moved ahead, Harry still gripped Ginny's legs with one arm, while he reached for Teddy's hand with the other as they arrived at the path they'd made in anticipation of their _plans._

"I find withholding my coat to be a major flaw in these proceedings," Ginny grumbled, sticking her chilled hands down Harry's pants, impervious to his yelps.

Teddy hoisted the winter clothes further up on his shoulder, still dragging Ginny's blue knitted scarf through the snow behind him, leaving a dusting of white on its fringes.

Harry came to a halt, "Ted, boots." Gradually, he shifted his girlfriend down to the ground, guiding her feet into her waiting snow boots. "Now the coat little man," Harry called, holding out his hand for his tiny assistant. Ginny stood before him, scowl fixed on her face as she employed her best dramatics to emphasize her suffering, "I think I've lost feeling in my extremities. Gwenog is going to murder you if my fingers fall off." Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped around the pouting red head and held her coat out, ready for her to slip her arms through the quilted sleeves.

Pulling her long locks out of the collar, Harry placed warm kiss on her rosy cheek, "I promise to warm you up _later_."

Sliding her freckly hands into her gloves, Ginny scoffed, a mischievous look in her eyes, "Sure you can deliver on that Potter? I'm _awfully_ cold…and getting colder."

Lifting the scarf he still held over his head, Teddy looked at Ginny, eyes wide, "Gin-Gin you won' be so cold if you wear your scarf. That's what Nan says."

The couple let out loud guffaws that echoed into the wintry stillness, while Teddy took in the couple bemusedly, wondering what he'd done to make them laugh, but basking in their joy nonetheless.

Ginny extended her hand to the metamorphmagus, "Care to show me the plan Teddy?"

Grinning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the open space of the paddock eagerly, "Come _on_ Harry it's time!"

"Yeah, _Harry_ , come on!" Ginny called over her shoulder with a giggle.

Soon, the trio reached Harry and Teddy's work site. They had spent the better part of the morning building what appeared to be a slightly lopsided igloo of sorts, complete with a campfire in front, which had a pot warming over the flames.

Teddy tugged on her coat sleeve, hair rapidly switching to a vibrant blue, "What d'you think Gin-Gin?"

Squatting down to his level, Ginny smiled widely, "I think I'd like to see the inside."

While Ginny and Teddy crawled through the opening, Harry poured three mugs of hot chocolate and passed them through to waiting hands. Once all three were settled inside, Teddy snuggled up to Ginny's side grasping his mug with both hands, while Harry pulled out a small packet of marshmallows to pop into their drinks.

After finishing their libations and snickering at each other's marshmallow moustaches, Ginny sighed contentedly, before straightening, eyes alight with excitement, "Ok boys, now _I_ have a plan." With that, she crawled out of the igloo, providing Harry with a lovely view. Ginny paused in the middle of her exit, "Oi! Potter, eyes on the prize."

Harry quirked a brow, " _Exactly."_

Ginny stuck out her tongue and turned back to the outside, before standing and stretching, enjoying the crisp December air. Teddy emerged next eyes twinkling playfully, followed closely by a slightly soggy Harry, "Little bugger got me with a snowball."

Giving two thumbs up, Ginny smirked, "Well done mate."

Brushing off his bum, Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny, "You're both traitors."

"I prefer unpredictable prankster."

Teddy nodded definitively, hands on his hips. Harry growled good-naturedly, then strode towards Teddy, pulling his godson's small hat lower on his blue hair, "So what's this excellent plan then?"

Wordlessly, Ginny raised her wand, pointing it toward the Burrow. Suddenly, a blur whizzed past Harry and into Ginny's waiting hand. She pocketed her wand and straddled her new Firebolt, "You boys want to ride with a Harpy?"


End file.
